Dinotrux Remastered
by TRikiD
Summary: The original Dinotrux that we were given had so much untapped potential, but DreamWorks Studios just couldn't deliver. That being said, I've taken the liberty of making the series better. If you're a huge fan of Dinotrux and had the opportunity, what would you do to change it?


Dinotrux Remastered

Chapter 1 - No Hope

Going out in the open to look for ore was a bad idea, but maybe going in the cover of night would be less of a risk. Oh, how a small group of Dozeratops would learn that that was a bad idea the hard way.

Dozeratops always traveled in herds, much like countless other species of Dinotrux, and they were considered the second strongest species as well. With their ability to doze nearly immovable objects out of the way with their frills that lowered to become lethal blades, and their abilities to break the ground with their jackhammer tails, Dozeratops were quite renowned for their power and stubbornness.

Basically, never stand in the path of an angry Dozeratops.

But there was always one thing to be feared more than a Dozeratops, and that was a T-Trux. Known as one of, if not the most, powerful species of Dinotrux that existed, T-Trux were large and powerful creatures with jaws that could crush the chassis of any unsuspecting Trux, and a powerful tail with many assortments of weapons.

A T-Trux was never to be underestimated either.

And any creature that resided in the Caliginous Crater was acutely aware of that fact. Caliginous, meaning "dark and obscure," was nothing short of the perfect title for a place so full of danger and strife. Why was this place so terrifying, you ask? The answer lies within the creature who rules over the crater with an iron claw, a T-Trux named D-Structs.

And tonight, the group of Dozeratops would be unfortunate enough to encounter his scary appearance once more. They suspected nothing bad to happen, though, since they assumed D-Structs would be asleep when night fell. But as everyone in the Caliginous Crater would learn, no one steals ore without D-Structs knowing.

"What're you doing?!" the leader of the three Dozeratops angrily whisper-shouted, his voice deep and gruff. He was angry simply because one of his partners had started jackhammering near a pool of tar.

"U-Uh…lookin' for ore, like you said," the jackhammering Dozeratops simply replied, only for the leader to bash his tail to make him stop.

"There's two major problems with that. One: It's dangerous ta break the ground this close to a tar pit. And two: You're gonna wake D-Structs with all that noise!"

"Actually, it was your horrible breath that woke me up. I could smell it from a mile away."

The deep and foreboding voice was easy to recognize, for it belonged to the one Trux that everyone in the crater feared most. And the three Dozeratops were a few mere yards away from him.

If D-Structs wasn't the physical definition of what a T-Trux could and should be capable of, than no other creature would compare. D-Structs was not only known for his remorseless and bad attitude, but everyone who was smart knew to steer clear when they heard his bone-chilling roar and gazed upon his chassis that dawned thick armor as black as ashes.

"D…D-D-D…." the Dozeratops who was jackhammering failed to find his voice, as he hid behind other two.

"What do you want, D-Structs?" the lead Dozeratops bravely asked.

"Oh, can't I make sure everyone in my crater gets the healthy amount of shuteye?" D-Structs protested sarcastically.

"Ya know, hearing you say that, I can't help but feel that you're not talking about sleep," the other Dozeratops fearfully stated.

"Then I guess you _do_ know what happens to Trux who don't obey the curfew," D-Structs warned with a growl.

"You mean, your _curfew_," the leader added matter-of-factly.

D-Structs chuckled darkly at that, "Exactly."

In the blink of an eye, D-Structs lunged forward with his jaws open and the air filling with his roar. The leader and second Dozeratops were quick enough to dodge the T-Trux's jaws, but the jackhammering Dozeratops was paralyzed with fear and was the first victim of the attack.

"Jack!" the leader cried in terror, as he and the other Dozeratops stopped to helplessly watch the horror unfold before him.

D-Structs reached for Jack's frill first, and locked his jaws around it tightly before violently thrashing the now screaming Dozeratops around like a rag doll. The second Dozeratops eventually decided he wanted to put a stop to this, and rushed forward with his frill lowered and sharp horns bared.

But D-Structs instantly figured out his plan, and thrashed Jack towards him when he came too close. Unable to stop in time, the second Dozeratops rammed head-first into Jack, and was sent flying back into a nearby boulder.

That was when a bone-chilling snap could be heard, as Jack's frill was ripped clean off of his head and still clutched in D-Structs' jaws. The said ebony T-Trux growled in appeasement, as Jack passed out from the shock, and blood and oil pooled all around him.

"No…" the leader whimpered breathlessly, but he couldn't bring himself to move, let alone fight.

The cruel sights before him didn't get any better, though. D-Structs turned his attention to the second Dozeratops when he heard him groan and try to shake the dizziness from his head. Determined to teach him a lesson, D-Structs brought his head back as far as he could, and whipped around while finally letting go of Jack's frill. The disembodied frill flew threw the air like a Frisbee, making a faint high-pitched whistle when the wind was caught on its jagged edges.

"Slice, look out!" the leader shouted at the top of his lungs, but it was too late.

Before Slice had a chance to react to his leader's warning, the frill collided with his throat, causing a gurgling groan to emit from him as blood pooled from his mouth.

With both of his followers and close friends down, and likely dead, the leader finally found the fury deep within his engine to ignore his instincts to flee. He let out a battle cry while gaining speed, attempting to ram D-Structs, much like Slice, but also failed to detect D-Structs' next move.

The T-Trux merely whipped around when the enraged Dozeratops was blindsided, and bashed him in the side with his spiked wrecking ball. The impact was strong enough to send the Dozeratops flying directly into a tar pit, to which he easily sank halfway into. Despite his anger and fear, he knew he had to keep calm and remain still to stay above the surface as long as possible.

"Have fun enjoying your slow, agonizing death, you worthless piece of scrap," D-Structs stated mockingly, as he approached Slice's motionless body and pushed it towards Jack, "And while you're stuck there, you can watch as I take your pathetic friends to the outlands, where they'll surely be much more useful—in the pit of a Scraptor's stomach."

The words alone were enough to make the leader's entire body shiver, as he imagined Slice and jack getting torn apart by Scraptors—and it was all his fault; he shouldn't have let his guard down, and he should have known better than to look for ore at night.

He wished he could do something to stop D-Structs, and maybe even save his friends, but the tar pit wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. He was going to need a miracle to even get out, and the impossibility of said miracle was enough to bring his rage to a boiling point one last time, as it let it all out in one long cry of pain and regret.

Most creatures in the crater were either too far away or too deep in sleep to hear the Dozeratops' cries, but there was one creature that heard him—and saw everything that caused his reaction. Sitting up in a tree many yards away was a tiny, green Rotillian Reptool(who, unlike any other breed of Reptool, were known for their ability to switch bolts, screws, drills, etc. for countless situations), and he was both shocked and unsurprised at what he just saw.

He had seen numerous other Dinotrux maliciously get taken down and dragged out of the Caliginous Crater by D-Structs, so he was used to seeing such an event. But that didn't mean he liked it, let alone wanted it to continue.

What happened to the group of Dozeratops had made the Reptool decide that enough was enough. He needed to find help, and he needed to find it fast if everyone else in the crater had any chance of being freed from D-Structs' horrible reign.

But to do that, he would need to find a Trux who is not only brave enough to battle D-Structs, but also strong enough to even have a fighting chance. The Reptool knew there was only one creature he could go to for help, but he knew he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Looking for another T-Trux that wouldn't immediately crush him, let alone help him, was something the green Reptool feared to be impossible. But for the sake of the crater, he knew he had to try.

He wandered far outside of the crater, farther than he had even gone in his entire life, in fact. And compared to the Caliginous Crater, these new lands seemed to resonate with life, prosperity…and freedom. The Reptool could only dream of such elements for his own home.

Although morning was approaching, the sky was still dark with thick clouds that threatened to bring storms. If the Reptool didn't hurry, he would effortlessly be swept away by the wind and rain, thus ruining any hope of finding help for his home.

Unfortunately, a few drops of rain began to fall, telling him to take shelter immediately. The Reptool scurried through a forest to take shelter in the trees, and climbed up one to hide in a hollow. But as soon as he climbed inside and took a breather, he heard a dreadful buzzing noise.

He slowly turned his head and switched on his eyes lights, praying that the source of the noise wasn't what he thought it was. But as soon as he turned around, he saw the undeniable large washer wasp nest deep within the hollow, and the sudden light from his eyes was more than enough to enrage them.

Terrified of getting stung to death, the green Reptool screamed in terror and darted out of the hollow, only to land on the snout of a sleeping Craneosaur.

"What the…?" the Craneosaur grumbled, as she shook her head and stared at the Reptool in bewilderment.

Craneosaurs were more or less known for their unbelievably tall stature, bright red, orange or yellow coloration, and long tongues that acted as winches. Like Dozeratops, they were quite social, and tended to stay together in large herds to stay safe from predators. But despite being a more docile species, Craneosaurs could easily overlook tiny Reptools and run over them.

The Reptool screamed even louder this time, and bolted down the Craneosaur's neck before scampering off. He ran out of the forest and towards a steep mountain, where he luckily found a cave in the side of it. The rain and wind quickly picked up, causing him to forget about considering much bigger creatures that likely already live inside.

He waited for a few moments to listen for anymore threats, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he didn't hear anything. The Reptool then turned his eye lights back on, and started exploring the pitch black cave.

The Reptool was especially curious when he saw a pile of fresh ore sitting in a corner, and didn't hesitate to approach and grab a few bites when he realized how hungry he was. After feasting a bit and grabbing one last piece, he failed to notice a large object in his path and bumped into it.

It wasn't until his eye lights shined on the object and revealed the ginormous tread that he began to quiver with fear, even dropped his piece of ore while tilting his head up. Just as he feared, the tread belonged to a Trux of a dangerously large size, but it wasn't just any Trux.

It was a T-Trux. A red one, in fact, that was far less threatening than D-Structs due to the lack of spikes. It seemed a little bit smaller than D-Structs as well, and even had a more dulled and rounded wrecking ball at the end of its tail. But that didn't make it any less dangerous. Luckily, the T-Trux not only had its back turned towards the Reptool, but the soft sound of its snores indicated that it was fast asleep.

A distant rumble of thunder outside caught the Reptool's attention, causing him to turn towards the cave entrance. He could have sworn he heard a new noise outside, something like that of a low droning hissing and clicking. Curious, he crept towards the cave's entrance to find the source of the noise, but he instantly regretted his decision.

Those dreaded, piercing eyes of a threat for any creature, Trux or Reptool. A Scraptor. One of nature's most ruthless and relentless killers, with their intention to scrap and devour other living creatures instead of eating ore like most others. They were primary hunters, equipped with keen eyesight and smell, razor sharp grappling claws with a vice grip, and speed that allowed them to outrun even the fastest Ankylodump.

There were at least three of them outside of the cave, and as soon as one spotted the Reptool, it grunted to alert the others. The noise made the Reptool freeze in terror, causing him to fail to notice the T-Trux stirring from its sleep.

The red creature slowly turned and opened its eye lights, growling deeply when it spotted the Scraptors outside. Despite being unable to run away, the Reptool turned and gazed up at the T-Trux in absolute terror. Once again, the Reptool cried out in fear, to which the T-Trux roared long and loud immediately after.

The Reptool curled up and shielded himself, preparing to be crushed in the blink of an eye. But the T-Trux drove right over him, and focused on the Scraptors. The Reptool curiously blinked and eye open, and watched in awe as the fight before him unfolded.

The first Scraptor to jump at the T-Trux was instantly knocked away by the latter's wrecking ball tail, and sent flying back into a nearby boulder. The T-Trux then reached for a fleeing Scraptor, grabbing it by the back of the neck in its jaws, and tossing it countless yards away. But the third Scraptor was fearless, as it bared its serrated teeth and claws. The T-Trux and Scraptor began to circle each other, both of them locked in a cold glare.

The Scraptor spotted a slanted rock, and raced towards it to gain leverage on the T-Trux. But as soon as the Scraptor was airborne, the T-Trux whipped around, smashing the Scraptor's head between its wrecking ball and the mountain side. The Scraptor's body wriggled and squirmed for a moment before the T-Trux pulled its tail away, shaking it to try and shake the blood from its tail while the dead body flopped to the ground.

"Damn things never learn their lesson," the T-Trux muttered to itself, its voice deep, masculine and husky.

Despite knowing that he could still easily be crushed to death, the Reptool slowly crept out of the cave. The Reptool stared up at the T-Trux, who quickly noticed the small creature and stared right back. But unlike the raging glare he gave the Scraptors, the T-Trux's eyes were only filled with peace and friendliness.

"U-Uh…my apologies. I am at a loss for words," the Reptool began shakily.

"You could try saying 'hello'," the T-Trux suggested jokingly.

"Wait…you're not going to kill me?"

"Nah. And believe me, if I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already."

The Reptool grimaced, "That's…reassuring."

He paused and cleared his throat.

"I am Revvit."

"Ty Rux. But everyone calls me Ty."

"Ty. Interesting."

"So, what brings you all the way out here against your will?" Ty asked while driving back towards the cave.

"Against my will?" Revvit repeated in confusion.

"Most Reptools would never leave the safety of their home unless they had no choice. Correct me if I'm wrong."

Revvit sighed in defeat, "No, you are correct."

"So…?" Ty urged.

"I need your help," Revvit quickly answered, "There has been an accident in the crater where I live, and a Dozeratops is stuck in a tar pit. He will die soon if we do not act quickly."

Ty hummed in thought, shifting his lower jaw from side to side for a moment. Eventually, though, his eyes lit up with an idea.

"I think I know who can help," Ty informed with a smile.

Without warning, Ty raised his head skyward and let out another thunderous roar, which echoed all around them. A few moments past, and nothing happened, much to Revvit's confusion.

"Um…is something supposed to happen?" Revvit piped up.

"Hold on, I'm comin'!" a new voice pieced the air, one that was more feminine and quite raspy.

Much to Revvit's surprise, a Craneosaur suddenly burst from the coverage of a nearby forest and raced towards them. It wasn't until the Craneosaur got close enough that Revvit recognized her as the same one that he landed on after falling out of a tree.

"Revvit, I'd like you ta meet Skya," Ty informed while pointing a claw at the Craneosaur.

"Y-Yes, hello there," Revvit greeted sheepishly.

"Hey, I know you. You're the little bugger who landed on my face," Skya growled in annoyance while lowering her head.

"I am so very sorry! It was an accident, I swear!"

Skya held her glare for a few more seconds, but couldn't hold back her laughter much longer, "I know, I'm just messin' with ya. No hard feelings, little guy."

"Revvit here needs our help. He says there's a Dozeratops drowning in some tar. You in?" Ty asked Skya.

"I've got nothin' better ta do," Skya replied nonchalantly.

* * *

The Dozeratops was still stuck in the tar pit, and shivered violently as the rain continued gently. There was no hope of escape for him, and he wasn't even sure he wanted to escape at this point. After failing to save Jack and Slice, the Dozeratops felt that he deserved to drown in tar.

But just as the bright yellow Dozeratops lowered his head and closed his eyes, preparing for an endless sleep, a long and loud noise rang through the air. It was undoubtedly a roar, but it definitely wasn't D-Structs. The Dozeratops feared that it might be another T-Trux, which would only make living in the Caliginous Crater even more dangerous.

Just as he expected, another T-Trux could be seen in the distance; a bright red one, but it wasn't traveling alone. The sight of a Craneosaur and a tiny Reptool following close behind was something the Dozeratops never thought he'd live to see, so he figured dying before it got any crazier was probably best.

"Need some help there?" the T-Trux questioned, as he and his friendly carefully approached the tar pits.

"What's it ta you? You're a murderer, just like any other T-Trux!" the Dozeratops snarled.

"Well, this _murderer_ is here to save you, you ungrateful prick," Skya protested while glaring at the Dozeratops, who returned the scowl tenfold.

"You two can bicker later," Ty interrupted firmly, and turned his gaze up at Skya, "Think you can fish him out?"

Skya rolled her eyes, "Of course I can. But not because I want to, only because you asked nicely, Ty."

With that, Skya unhinged her jaw and dropped her tongue, which was equipped with a hook at the end. Skya waved her head and swayed her tongue, whipping it towards the Dozeratops without warning. The hook wrapped itself around the Dozeratops' neck and frill.

"Hey, watch it!" the Dozeratops snapped while squirming, and Skya carefully began to pull.

"Calm down, calm down. Skya's a friend," Ty reassured.

The Dozeratops huffed, "Judging by where her tongue is, I'd say we're more than just friends."

The Dozeratops continued to wriggle uncomfortably, but didn't fight against Skya pulling him free anymore. And as the Dozeratops was being freed, Revvit and Ty shared relieved glances. Ty was always happy to help those in need, and Revvit was sure he found the perfect ally to save his home.

But as they were distracted, a large object rammed into Skya, sending her falling onto her side and skidding a few yards away. Her tongue was still hooked around the Dozeratops' neck, miraculously yanking him out of the tar and onto solid ground when she was pushed over.

Everyone stared in fear at what had hit Skya, for it was none other than D-Structs. The said ebony T-Trux was more than enraged by the sight before him, knowing that too many Trux without enough courage could pose a threat to his reign. D-Structs raised his head and roared, just as a flash of lightning and crack of thunder rang through the storm clouds still lingering above.

"Run!" Ty shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What?!" Revvit exclaimed in shock.

Ty didn't repeated himself, and instead snatched Revvit's tail up in his jaws, making sure not to hurt him. Skya and the Dozeratops followed close behind Ty, but D-Structs wasn't going to let them get away so easily. In a blind panic, Ty led them towards a narrow opening into a canyon. Ty whipped around and waited for the others to get behind him, and slammed his tail against the canyon wall. D-Structs saw what he was trying to do and sped up, but he couldn't beat the avalanche of rocks that blocked his path in the nick of time. Angered by his failure, D-Structs roared again, reluctantly heading home as the rain picked up.

On the other side of the rock wall, Ty and the others stopped to catch their breath. Ty lowered his head, dropping Revvit onto a nearby rock. But as soon as Revvit was back on his own feet, he was surprised to see Ty scowling down at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ty growled.

"Pardon me?" Revvit asked.

"Why didn't you tell me there was another T-Trux?! I can't just invade a territory that isn't mine!"

"I am aware of your traditions, Ty, but we still needed your help! You are our only hope!"

Ty sighed and shook his head, "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I can't help you anymore."

"Then why'd ya come here?" the Dozeratops inquired impatiently.

"I came here to save one Trux, not the entire crater."

The Dozeratops growled in aggravation, "Well then, you really are useless! I didn't wanna be saved anyway!"

With that, the Dozeratops turned and left in a hurry, much to Skya's annoyance.

"You're welcome, by the way!" Skya shouted angrily at the Dozeratops, who never looked back.

"Ty," Revvit interrupted softly, "Please. If you do not fight for this crater, then who will?"

"I don't know, Rev," Ty sighed in sorrow, "But there's nothing I can do."

Ty then left without another word. Skya looked down at Revvit, giving him a look of sympathy before begrudgingly following Ty out of the canyon. Revvit was left all alone, making him regret that he didn't try harder to find the right savior for his home. Maybe there really was no hope.

* * *

**Here we have it, folks! The first chapter of a story meant to redeem Dinotrux! I hope you enjoyed because I can't wait to continue.**

**Also, I know I don't have to describe the species every time they're introduced, but I wanna make it feel genuine as if you were watching Dinotrux for the first time.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
